


寻亲记

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 原作背景衍生，魔改储君亚历克视角，迫害子代的文罗米是一对
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“储君陛下。”  
“菲尼克斯？”  
深褐色头发的俊美少年四处看了看，冲着同行的女伴们挥挥手示意对方先行，转而走到金发少年身边坐了下来。亚历山大瞧了一眼他手中的课本，心不在焉地笑了笑：“《巴洛克到洛可可》，你居然选修了这门课，有趣吗？”  
“艺术风格本身的话，我倒不觉得有什么意思。有趣的是决定风格的君主，以及通过风格差异体现的不同君主的个人性格和趣味的差异。”  
“研究艺术可以了解一个民族的文化与哲学，从而掌握他们的思维模式，制定更具针对性的作战方针。”  
褐发少年点点头：“正是。”见身边的金发友人若有所思的模样，他问道：“怎么了？”  
“小事罢了。”  
“别掩饰了，你几时在意过小事？到底怎么了？”  
金发的储君转过脸来，颇为认真地盯着自己的友人：“菲尼克斯，假如一个君主对艺术完全不感兴趣呢？就比如我父皇，他对艺术并没有什么偏好，你要怎么琢磨他的性格和趣味呢？”  
菲尼克斯抱起双臂思索起来，显然他没有考虑过这个问题——对艺术不感兴趣的君主，此前还没有出现过呢。“你问这个做什么？”  
“好吧。接下来就是真正的小事了：你觉得我父皇喜欢什么样的女人？”  
褐发少年不由一抖，课本从膝盖上滑落。这太奇怪了，因为他也没考虑过这个问题，把“凯撒”和“女人”放在同一个问句中，觉得这个问题奇怪本身就很奇怪了，更奇怪的是问出这句话的是凯撒的亲生儿子。但这情有可原，亚历山大从没见过自己的生母，也许整座狮子之泉里都没人知道亚历山大的生母究竟是谁。  
“也许，他并不一定喜欢着什么人。”他谨慎地留意着储君的情绪，“但对方一定是个很优秀的人，配得上凯撒的人。”  
金发少年垂下头，忽然的安静令他此刻的气质颇与凯撒相像，但要比他的父亲少年时期沉着许多。“不知道米达麦亚有没有和你说过，我父皇其实不喜欢世袭制。但他又有了我，而将我立为储君。我一直在想，我到底是为什么会出现在这个世界上，我到底够不够优秀，又或者仅仅是因为我是他的亲生儿子，他不得不将我设为继承人。菲尼克斯，你觉得是他犯了什么错吗？”  
“凯撒不会犯错。”褐发少年斩钉截铁地说，“他想要什么样的人得不到？何必去犯错。”  
“可是他只比我大了15岁，这不是很奇怪吗？你看，我俩都17岁了，我还没有牵过女孩子的手，但父皇像我这么大的时候已经有了2岁的孩子。这不是很奇怪吗？”  
“你为什么不直接去问陛下？”菲尼克斯忍不住了，“或者问你的姑母，格里华德夫人也许知道一些吧。”  
“她不告诉我。”金发少年懊恼地说，“她总是避而不答，对我想到的名字也毫无反应。难道是什么秘密吗？我不是两个人相爱而生下来的吗？”  
“会不会她才是你的生母，而凯撒将你领养了呢？毕竟你六岁前一直和她生活在一起……”  
“你以为我没有想过吗？但她不是。我对比过基因谱，我只是和她有血缘关系，不及我和父皇的匹配度高。我甚至对比了所有和父皇有过接触的女性的基因谱，没有一个能够匹配上。”  
“亚历山大！”褐发少年不赞许地叫停友人，“你不该那么做。”  
“我只是想知道我的母亲是谁。”  
“不是每个人都有母亲，我就没有母亲。”  
“但你有两个父亲啊。”  
“罗严塔尔那家伙才不算父亲呢。”菲尼克斯别扭地皱了皱眉，又自嘲地一笑：“也许是因为我比较像他。他喜欢米夏尔多一些。所以，米夏尔才有两个父亲——我只有沃尔夫冈。”  
“但无论如何，你是因为他俩相爱才出现的。”  
褐发少年不置可否地耸了耸肩。“也可能我只是个意外，米夏尔才是他们想要的那个孩子。”  
“有个弟弟妹妹已经是我的奢望了。菲尼克斯，既然你有相似的心情，你就不能取笑我，我希望我是两个人相爱的结果，而不是什么多余出来的意外。”  
如果他不是两个人相爱的结晶……他不敢想象这种可能，就像要抹杀掉他的存在一样。“话说回来，你家还好吧？”  
“好着呢，一如既往吧。”褐发少年看了眼时间，“现在这个时间，罗严塔尔那家伙大概又带沃尔夫冈出去喝酒聊天了吧。我要去接米夏尔放学了，回见。”  
“回见。”

凯撒正在忙，见他进来冲他笑了笑，继续扭头和秘书官说话。在亚历山大的印象中，他的父皇一直都在忙。刚进宫的那段时间，莱因哈特还会每天来见见他，通常也是晚上他准备入睡的时候才匆匆而来。待他入学了，就是每周见两次，如今半个月都未必能见上一次。而且莱因哈特见他，从来都端整地穿着制服，似乎他也不过是凯撒需要“接待”的工作对象之一。亚历山大知道他不能够用寻常人家的亲情标准去约束身为帝国君主的凯撒，也许莱因哈特很努力，很努力地想像个普通父亲那样对待他，和他平等地交流，但他不曾有一次表现得像个父亲——他不会让亚历山大产生想依靠他的想法，相反，常常让亚历山大产生需要爱护他的想法。  
秘书官离开时向他行了礼，而莱因哈特还拿着他刚签好的文件蹙眉思索。茶几上搁着一支酒杯，大概是莱因哈特正准备休息一会儿，却没来得及。金发少年端起桌上那杯酒，凑近鼻子闻了闻，正准备尝一口时，莱因哈特将酒杯一把夺了过去。  
“未成年人不许饮酒。”  
金发凯撒义正辞严地教育道，自己抿了口，仰头将杯子里的红酒喝完。亚历山大一声不吭地看着父皇，其实他早就偷偷喝过酒了，只不过喝的是黑啤而已。“你今天过来是有什么事吗？”  
“嗯，有一门选修课的结课论文不知道该怎么写。”  
“什么课？”  
“《巴洛克到洛可可》。”  
莱因哈特闻言挑起一边眉头，“需要我替你联系梅克林格阁下吗？”  
少年摇摇头：“这门课实际上探讨的是君主个人性格和品味对艺术流行的影响，所以我想从您这里获得一些提示。比如画作，雕塑，舞蹈，音乐，您对这些有什么偏好吗？”  
凯撒思忖了一会儿，顺手捋了捋披风的摆尾坐回椅子里，良久，他回答道：“很遗憾，我暂时想不到有什么可以帮助到你的，你说的这些我一样都不了解。不过你可以把你需要的信息列一张表，本周内我给你答复。”  
“您一点想法都没有吗？或者装饰？室内的摆设或者个人的饰品？”亚历山大契而不舍地问道，盯着莱因哈特抚摸挂在胸口的银质挂坠。他时不时便会习惯性地这么做，不过本人并没有自觉。  
“那里面是什么？”  
莱因哈特回过神来，一把捏紧了挂坠，淡淡地说：“这和你无关。”  
“是很重要的东西吗？”  
“你不需要知道这些。”  
一贯情绪亲和的凯撒忽然语气生硬，亚历山大更加肯定了自己的想法：“那里面，是和您的爱人有关的东西吗？”  
莱因哈特露出被冒犯的神情，不过不是被戳穿的尴尬，而是某种并不被人理解的情绪。“亚历克，你还是个小孩子，你不明白你在说什么。”他深深地做了几次呼吸，站起身望向窗外。  
“我知道。”  
金发少年走上前，逼近了自己的父皇。他如今已经和莱因哈特差不多的个头，很快就会比他的父皇要高了。“那想必是您最珍视的人的东西，但那个人不是我的母亲。”  
莱因哈特诧异地扭过头来，又好气又好笑地问道：“谁是你母亲？你又知道什么了？”  
“我什么都不知道。关于我的生母，关于您……我全都不了解。”  
“亚历山大。”莱因哈特深吸一口气，秀丽而威严的眉头挑起来，他已经非常生气了：“我再说一次，你没有母亲！”  
凯撒白皙如雪的面颊涨得通红，毫无疑问他在拼命掩饰着什么。亚历山大感到那种即将被剥夺性命的窒息感又逼上来：“父皇，我是一个意外吗？”  
“亚历山大——”  
“另一个人是谁？”储君追问道，“您和谁一起要的我？”  
“够了，朕不想和你说话了。”金发凯撒将披风甩出不快的声响，他坐回椅子里，抽出一张纸，提笔前他抬头瞥了一眼面前的少年，低下头去一边写一边说道：“看来我该给你找点事做，省得你整天想些有的没的。”  
亚历山大胸口腾起不详的预感：“您在写什么？”  
“派遣函。”  
凯撒迅速书写了两行娟丽的文字，快意地在右下角签下姓名，然后将它叠好装进一封信函里。将这封派遣函递到自己儿子的手里时，莱因哈特的嘴角勾起一抹属于权高者的胜利的笑容：“你给我到海尼森去。我暂时不想看到你。”  
亚历山大接过信函——是不服气地抢了过来——愤愤地说：“行啊。现在谁才是小孩子？”  
凯撒闻言一言不发，将两臂端在一起，椅子转过去不再看他。


	2. Chapter 2

或许是遗传到了凯撒节俭的天性，坐在特等舱里的亚历山大一直浑身不适，出了舱门才感到放松。要不是担心储君被人认出来会影响出行，莱因哈特一定会让他乘坐经济舱到达海尼森，就像他登基之前自己出行时一样随意。不过，凯撒亲手写的派遣函倒是为他提供了相当不错的地陪服务：莱因哈特最有力的臂膀、替凯撒看守着半边天的吉尔菲艾斯大公亲自从行宫中赶来星际港接待他。  
见到高大的吉尔菲艾斯大公时，亚历山大内心猛然腾起久违的触动：他很久没亲眼见过这个红头发的叔叔了，他还记得小时候和姑母住在一起时，他经常和父皇一起来看他，给他带些边远星域特产的小玩意，之后偶有交流，也都是通过通讯器，不及当面见到这么亲切。  
“储君陛下，您长大了。”  
红发男子打量着他，温和地笑了笑，微微欠身向他行礼。吉尔菲艾斯比他记忆中的还要可靠，回想离开费沙前父皇和他闹脾气的任性模样，亚历山大经不住一阵委屈，但又不便向对方抱怨家事。“哪儿能不长大呢。”他咕哝了一句。  
“出什么事了吗？”  
“没什么，一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。”  
吉尔菲艾斯大公闻言并不追问缘由，只说道：“要是不介意的话，晚饭的时候同我说说吧。您有没有什么忌口的？”  
亚历山大摇了摇头。  
“莴苣、生菜一类的呢？我记得您小时候不爱吃。”  
“原本是不爱吃的，但父皇不许我挑食。”  
“这倒是。”红发大公欲言又止地沉默了一会儿，一路都没再说话。  
在吉尔菲艾斯的行宫里，对亚历山大来说就像回到了自家一样——这里和狮子之泉的风格几乎完全一致，无非是规模与格局要小一些，后院里种的花不一样。但也没什么影响，就和他的父皇一样，吉尔菲艾斯大公似乎不喜欢摆设装饰物。  
亚历山大好奇地四处打量，不由再次肯定：要么是他的父皇统一规定了行宫的标准——他不觉得他有这个闲心；要么就是吉尔菲艾斯大公的的确确如传闻中的那样，与他的父皇保有极高的默契，且喜恶相近。  
“未成年人不许饮酒，但啤酒可以适当喝一些。”年长的红发男子将一瓶黑啤摆到他面前，眨了眨眼：“请对陛下保密。”  
金发少年不由笑了，端起酒杯痛快地喝了一大口，心里兴奋地感慨：虽然喝的是啤酒，却觉得自己已经是被认可的大人了。“其实我背着父皇喝过酒，和朋友们出游的时候……也希望你对他保密。”  
“是吗。”红发的大公略带诧异地打量着他，“这一点您和陛下还真不像。——怎么了？”  
“我多多少少也会像另一个人吧。”少年的语气低落下来，“虽然我不知道那个人是谁，父皇也不肯告诉我。”  
“陛下不告诉您，自然有他的道理。”  
“对了，吉尔菲艾斯，你知道些什么吗？你和父皇那么亲近，15岁的时候也在一起，有没有可能是你也认识的人？”  
红发大公面色凝重，轻微地调整了下握着餐具的胳膊：“陛下也有他自己的秘密。”  
“但你知道这个秘密，对不对？”  
“陛下和您闹脾气，是因为这件事吗？”  
“是。”  
“因为他有您的时候还很年轻，不知道该怎么处理。”  
“所以我果然是个意外吗？”  
“储君陛下，请不要这么想。您现在已经是被陛下认可的储君了，应当为自己感到骄傲。”  
“正因为我是储君，又是他的亲生儿子，我才会时常怀疑我究竟是不是父皇与人相爱而生下来的……”他懊恼地抓了抓自己的头发，这头柔顺的金发和莱因哈特的并不完全一样，而是颜色更深一些。“吉尔菲艾斯，你能感觉得出我父皇爱着你吗？我是说，他偶尔对我很冷淡、很疏远，或许他爱着我，只是不擅长表现，但我相信他一定爱着我。而你是他最好的朋友，他们都说你是他唯一的朋友，他一定也爱着你吧？你能感觉到吗？”  
“我能。”吉尔菲艾斯大公毫不犹豫地回答，“因为我也是如此爱着陛下。”  
“可是——”  
“好了，关于所谓的‘爱’的探讨就到此为止了，再不吃饭就要凉了。”红发男子温和地打断他，语调毋庸置疑：“陛下必然也是爱着您的，您既然如此相信——所以，您就不要纠结这个问题了。况且父母究竟是什么人并不重要，重要的是一个人想成为什么样的人。”  
“这话到像是我父皇会说的。”亚历山大撇撇嘴，“大人都一个样子。”  
吉尔菲艾斯大公不再说什么，两个人安静地用完餐后，便在花园里走了走，至于他被派遣来要学些什么，到了明天再另行安排。  
从旁人口中的描述，亚历山大认为吉尔菲艾斯大公与他的父皇应该有诸多不一样的地方，可一旦接触起来，他却觉得这两人给他的感觉惊人地相似，他们都谦逊有礼、待人真诚，且总保持着头脑清醒与冷静的判断，看待问题的角度和方法也相差无几。要说有什么不同，那就是吉尔菲艾斯大公更容易接近，尽管他的温和实则是一种保持距离。  
他们两人如此相像，却让亚历山大产生完全不同的情绪：对于凯撒，他是倾佩、敬爱，怀抱着特殊的崇高的心情想奉献与他，也偶尔与对方闹闹脾气，忍着对方的小性子；对于吉尔菲艾斯，他却觉得会想要依赖，并由衷地生出一丝与对方亲近的熟稔。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，如果你是我的父亲就好了。“他靠着年长男人的胳膊，将脑袋轻轻搁在对方的肩膀上，吉尔菲艾斯有着和他父皇不一样的结实的臂膀，像个可靠的、真正的父亲。年长的男人一动不动，然后伸出手轻轻地拍了拍他的手背。  
“怎么，凯撒有哪里做得不好吗？”他打趣道。  
“没有不好，就是……他不像个父亲。当然，他也很关爱我，为我着想，但他和我不亲近，有时候又任性得很，不肯让着我。”  
他滔滔不绝地说起一些详细的小事，包括他和凯撒发生争执的那天，抱怨莱因哈特是怎样报复地把他派到海尼森来。“啊！我没有说海尼森这里不好的意思。只是，为什么你们一起长大，他却不像你这么稳重？”  
“你觉得凯撒不够稳重吗？”  
“嗯。有时候，在一些小事上。怎么了吗？”  
“没什么，我以为他不会在您面前这样。”  
从他抱怨开始，吉尔菲艾斯虽然听得津津有味，表情却一直有些古怪，像在隐晦地纠结什么。亚历山大不由察觉到气氛的微妙，试探地问道：“吉尔菲艾斯，你很了解我父皇，对吧？”  
“我有幸从10岁起伴随陛下一起长大。”  
“可你们十几年都没在一起了，自从你来了海尼森，你们一年都见不到几次面。你确定你还像过去那么了解他吗？”  
“陛下是我决定一生都追随的人，我重视他、珍爱他，尽我所能地掌握他的一切，这和我在哪没有关系。”  
“那你知道父皇效忠什么吗？”  
红发大公扭过头凝视着面前的储君，“什么意思？”  
“他有个挂坠，不给任何人看，谁问起他就会发脾气。”亚历山大冷静地说，“那里面肯定是他最珍视的人，是他的爱人，是他的心所‘效忠’的人。”  
他把语气故作深沉，好刺激吉尔菲艾斯想起些什么人来，但红发男人只是垂下视线，碧蓝色的眼睛里浮起柔和的目光，一下否定了他心中所想。  
“凯撒不效忠任何人。如果他要效忠什么人，那就是他自己。”  
“可他既然有了我，你不认为他也应当有个爱人吗？还有你，为什么你也单身，不找个伴侣？”  
“因为我已经决定效忠凯撒了。”红发男人轻缓而坚定地说，“对婚姻的忠诚和对君主的忠诚同样重要，我早就决定只奉献给凯撒。”  
“你不会觉得孤独吗？”  
“伴随陛下，我并不觉得孤独。”  
吉尔菲艾斯在说出这话的时候，远远地望向没有边界的星际，似乎在寻找那个人所在的方向，深邃的碧蓝眼睛里绽放着奇异的光芒，那是一种从懵懂时期就迸发的专注的活力，一直贯穿了他的青春和整个人生。  
他真的很爱父皇，亚历山大恍然腾起奇怪的想法，本想压下去，却怎么都控制不住自己的好奇。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，如果撇开你对君主效忠的那套，撇开骑士的牺牲精神，我父皇对你来说是什么人？”  
这个问题让红发男人缄默了很长时间，但他没有拒绝回答，亚历山大的心脏砰砰直跳，紧盯着对方的嘴唇，怀揣着渴望与之血脉相连的希冀——  
“挚友。”  
少年愣在原地，这不是他希望的答案，可他希望什么答案？如果他去问父皇，必然得到的也是同样的答案，任何人都知道的答案：吉尔菲艾斯大公是凯撒莱因哈特的挚友、半身，他们之间的亲密没有任何人能够质疑，但这种亲密又是区别于爱侣的。  
“好了，时间也不早了，该休息了。”大公从长椅上起身，带着年少的储君向寝宫的方向走去。待洗漱完毕，亚历山大还心绪难平，见吉尔菲艾斯进来给他道安，不禁再次追问道：“按你的说法，挚友之间也是相爱的，也许比爱人的程度更深。那一个人究竟能为挚友做到什么程度？”  
“当你有挚友的时候你就会明白了。”  
“我要是一直没有挚友呢？”他固执地问，吉尔菲艾斯叹了口气：“那也不用觉得可惜。”  
“为什么你愿意告诉我这么多？”  
“因为您问了这么多，储君陛下。该睡觉了。”吉尔菲艾斯替他拉起被子搭到肩上，“这间屋子照不到月光，需要我陪着您睡着吗？”  
“不用。”  
“不怕黑吗？您真勇敢啊。”  
“我已经17岁了！”他不甘地叫道，又补充：“而且刚才的对话，是第二次了。”  
红发大公侧过身：“什么第二次？”  
“父皇最初把我接进宫的时候，也这么夸过我：‘不怕黑，真勇敢。’”  
吉尔菲艾斯只是一笑，抬手挥灭了开关，室内暗了下来。


	3. Chapter 3

在海尼森待了一个月，除了几个朋友发来了问候的消息，通讯器里多数是和菲尼克斯的交流记录，也有一些凯撒的来讯，不过实时的通话没有多少，主要是预先录制好的慰问视频。亚历山大没事的时候便反复播放，看着父皇端丽的面容出现在显示屏中，他察觉到自己对对方的思念不可抑制地溢满了胸腔。  
储君打量着屏幕中自己的脸，和父皇的并排放在一起，对比就更加明显——乍一看他和凯撒长得很像，仔细看却不尽然，他的脸型和五官没有莱因哈特那样细腻的精致，线条要硬朗、男子气概一些，只是面无表情时气质神似。当他笑起来，或是生气，就彻底和莱因哈特不一样了。他想念父皇的笑容，那是隐藏在君主威严之下仍如往日少年般极为纯真又甜美的笑，能够驱散人心中的一切阴郁与怨尤。  
亚历山大最后又看了一遍父皇的动态影像，恍然瞥见时间不早了，该入睡了。吉尔菲艾斯大公没让他忙，却也没让他闲着，偶尔他要学着处理日常的政务，大多时候都在跟着抛头露面，熟悉各种社交场合的礼仪。  
少年躺下来，内心灼热的思念之情令他倍感煎熬，父皇过去总是在这个时间来见他，摸摸他的额头，陪他说说话，赐予他睡前的额吻时，凯撒柔顺的长发会垂下来，发丝凉凉的，散发着好闻的香味。  
尽管莱因哈特会任性，会耍小脾气，他的体贴与关怀也都是诚恳真挚的，他或许表现得不像个父亲，但亚历山大仍对他有着深深的崇敬与眷恋，那是血脉赋予他们的亲近，也源于莱因哈特本质中的温柔。  
安静的过道隐隐传来愉悦的说笑声，亚历山大竖起耳朵倾听，行走的脚步声渐渐远了。这个时间在走廊上有说有笑还畅通无阻的人只可能是吉尔菲艾斯，他翻了个身打算继续入睡，却不经意被刚才过道上的声音牵走了思绪——吉尔菲艾斯和对方似乎聊得很开心，不知道那个人是谁，会不会是父皇。  
他的理智劝他别想太多，可冲动率先支配了他的身体，少年从床上翻下身，几步走到了卧房门口。门外站着两名守卫，他借口要去找吉尔菲艾斯大公，对方便放了他的通行。他紧随着守卫分布的方向来到了大公的寝室，对方见是储君陛下，同样没有阻拦他的闯入。  
感觉真不一样，亚历山大想到，过去他要是想偷溜出寝室找父皇，不等他说服守卫，艾密尔就会将他抱回床上重新塞进被子里了。长大了真好，尽管这意味着他将承担起更多责任。  
他走到大公的起居室里，远远地看见了摆放在床头的通讯器。吉尔菲艾斯大公去洗浴了，但通讯器没挂断，另一边连线的人在等他。亚历山大悄悄探出头看了一眼，隐约觉得屏幕上的人就是父皇，待他凑近了定睛一瞧，不由愣住了——显示屏中的父皇穿着睡袍，正慵懒地坐在床上和吉尔菲艾斯大公通话。在等待大公洗澡的期间他也没有闲着，随手正翻看着什么。  
在亚历山大的印象中，父皇总是精神抖擞、状态饱满又一丝不苟的模样，这样随意地与人会谈还是从来没发生过的事，他忍不住关切地问出声：“您还好吗？”  
画面中的金发男子意外地颤抖了一下，一双眼睛盯到屏幕上来：“亚历克？”  
“您——”少年憋红了脸：“您怎么这个样子，身体不舒服吗？”  
“没不舒服，我只是准备休息了。”凯撒的语气不像平时那么硬气，似乎不完全是因为他准备入睡了。“你怎么在吉尔菲艾斯的卧室？一个人睡不着吗？”  
他刚想说自己是偷偷闯进来的，马上就会离开，洗浴室的门忽然打开了，同样穿着睡袍的吉尔菲艾斯大公从里面走出来，一脸讶异地看着蹲在床头柜前的亚历山大：“储君陛下？您怎么在这里？”  
“我刚才在房间里听到走廊上有父皇的声音，就跟过来了。”少年扯了个谎，不过就和莱因哈特不擅长撒谎一样，他轻易地被看穿了。  
亚历山大再去看莱因哈特的时候父皇的表情已经变了，对方淡淡地看着他，问道：“论文写得怎么样了？”  
“什么论文？”吉尔菲艾斯插嘴问了一句。  
“选修课《巴洛克到洛可可》，说是研究君主艺术喜好对艺术风格流行的影响。”莱因哈特解释道，问向吉尔菲艾斯：“你修过这门课吗？”  
红发男子摇摇头，“我和您一直上的是一样的课啊。不过如果储君陛下有需要，我愿意尽可能地提供帮助。”  
“不用了。”亚历山大连连摆手，向门外退去：“我明天就开始写，这几天一直没什么思路。”  
“是不是我让您太累到了？抱歉，是我的不是，忽略了您的课业。”  
“让他累点好，省得整天想些有的没的。”莱因哈特轻哼了一声，“吉尔菲艾斯，你不许惯着他。”  
和他离开费沙前一样的句子，父皇今天说出来的语调却不一样，没有那么恼怒，倒有些埋怨的意思，结合后一句话，就好像在撒娇一样……这不是说给他听的。  
亚历山大迅速地看了一眼一旁的大公，红发男人瞧着显示屏里的莱因哈特浅浅地笑了，眉眼间透露出对对方的宠溺与司空见惯。  
一种复杂的疑虑笼罩在储君的头顶，他仿佛窥见了父皇与自己的要臣间那层遮遮掩掩的薄纱，不可告人的秘密掩藏在其中；他确实真切地渴望吉尔菲艾斯是自己的父亲，渴望与对方有亲缘关系，却是出于自身对吉尔菲艾斯的敬爱，而非遐想对方与自己父皇有什么暧昧。  
他们是战友，是君臣，是兄弟，是密友，他们自幼相识相知、相惜相伴、相依相守，可不管他们之间的关系有多么亲密，亚历山大也不曾真的想过身为挚友的他们之间会诞生后代。  
但金发储君留意到，凯撒和吉尔菲艾斯大公通讯的时候没有戴着挂坠，那明明是他一秒都离不开的东西。

“菲尼克斯，这事你一定要帮我。我现在在海尼森，这边的档案馆没有访问权限。”  
“什么事？要什么访问权限？”  
“替我匹配一次基因谱。”  
菲尼克斯顿了顿，提声强调：“——储君陛下，私自这么干是违法的！”  
“我会取得同意的，好吗？我一定会取得同意的！你就替我匹配一次，用我的权限。”  
对面沉默了半晌，无奈地应道：“好吧。还是别抱太大希望。你想和谁的进行匹配？”  
“吉尔菲艾斯。”他轻声说，坚定了些：“齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯大公。”  
菲尼克斯疑惑地吸了口气：“你是认真的还是执念了？”  
“你觉得不可能吗？”  
对面再度沉默了许久，“倒也不是觉得完全不可能。只是有些不可思议……如果这是真的——”  
“如果这是真的，他们15岁的时候就有了我。”亚历山大平静地说，“那时候他们还没从军官学校毕业，那么毫无疑问我是个意外了。”  
“不可思议的地方是，如果真的是他俩有了你，他们怎么还会这么正常地来往、维持着挚友的身份？”  
“他们的来往一点都不正常！”  
少年尖锐地说道，回想起父皇与吉尔菲艾斯大公对视时两人的神情，或许他俩的坦然能够对别人瞒住他们之间真正发生的关系，相信他们的确只是挚友，又或者他们自身并未察觉出亚历山大作为旁观者得知的信息。待他心绪平稳，才发现菲尼克斯好久没说话了。  
“菲尼克斯？”少年询问自己的友人：“菲尼克斯，你还在吗？菲尼克斯？”  
“……我在。”对方的声音低低地透过听筒传来，语气拉得很长：“你没想错……真的是他。”  
金发储君屏住呼吸，“真的是他？”  
“吉尔菲艾斯大公的确是你的父亲，另一个父亲。”  
一瞬间找寻到亲人的惊喜、对方是自己憧憬之人的兴奋、双亲对自己掩盖真相的恼怒与后知后觉的酸楚通通涌上来，亚历山大想起幼年时期吉尔菲艾斯给他带来那些边远星域特产的小玩意时的样子，那张年轻、稚气未脱的英俊面庞开始清晰起来了，慢慢变得成熟，变成他早上才见过的稳重的模样，在他的心中留下“父亲”存在过的影像。或许他是自己的父亲，这一点从一开始就不用意外。但他们为什么要隐瞒这一点？哪怕他是个意外，那也不算是个出格的意外，为什么父皇掩饰起来那么激动？  
储君越想越不甘，径直冲到了大公的办公室，对方见他闯进来打扰也不恼，朝他笑了笑：“储君陛下，有什么急事需要我帮忙吗？”  
金发少年忽然语塞，他看着自己陌生又熟悉的父亲，话到嘴边时气势软化了：“私下的时候，可以就叫我‘亚历克’吗？”  
“——储君陛下？”  
“就和父皇一样。”  
红发男子敛了笑意，起身锁上房门，认真地问：“您怎么了？”  
他在装傻，他明明是储君的生父，却在用君臣那一套阶级礼仪对待自己的儿子。亚历山大仰起头注视着年长男子的眼睛，那双深邃的碧蓝双瞳波澜不惊，沉稳得有恃无恐，少年的内心泛起一阵被疏远的委屈。  
“没什么……”太多的情绪令他头脑混乱，他决定尝试心中答案越发明朗的疑问：“父皇那个挂坠里装的是你，你知道吗？”  
亚历山大的心脏砰砰直跳，不光是为自己直白大胆的推测捏一把汗，也是为窥探凯撒的秘密真相而感到紧张。  
红发男人看起来并不想回答他，他坐回自己的座位里，心不在焉地翻了翻文件，抬起头视线长久地停留在面前的金发少年的脸上，似乎在探究储君究竟有几分确定，缓缓才轻声答道：“我知道。”  
走廊长得望不到尽头一般，犹如亚历山大心中数不尽的不明白的事。但他现在可以确定两点了：他的双亲毫无疑问是相爱的，而他也的的确确是个彻头彻尾的意外。  
“你现在还好吗？”  
菲尼克斯的简讯如是询问道。  
“嗯。”他淡淡地回复，“我觉得我一个人挺好的。”


	4. 番外

考虑了半晌，吉尔菲艾斯最终决定询问莱因哈特有关于亚历山大这么反常的原因。更让他在意的是，储君到底知道了多少他和凯撒之间的事。他可以想象莱因哈特发现之后会有多么恼怒，便装作不经意地问起：“您告诉储君陛下了吗？”  
“告诉什么？”  
“关于他出生的事。”  
“那和他又不相干，我告诉他干什么。他是不是问了你奇怪的问题？”  
“问了很多奇怪的问题。”  
“你没理他吧？”  
“我认为我们应该当面谈谈。您有空吗？”  
“倒是有空。正好我也想见你。”  
“确定好行程之后，我再给您汇报。”  
“嗯。”  
“对了……”他刚想问问莱因哈特是不是现在还戴着挂坠，转念一想这正是暴露了亚历山大知晓了挂坠的事，立刻中断了话题：“没什么事了，当面再和您说吧。”  
“如果能在费沙留得久一些，就多陪我一些日子吧。亚历克在你那表现得怎么样？”  
“储君陛下到底是您的孩子，学得很快。不过还是不及您。”  
“那是肯定了。”莱因哈特骄傲地轻哼了一声，“他也不及你，现在虽然可以负担起工作，但你要对他仔细些。”  
吉尔菲艾斯自然明白凯撒问起储君的意思，了然道：“我想在我离开海尼森的这段期间，储君陛下是不会有什么大问题的。”  
“那就好。”  
莱因哈特满意地挂断了通话，吉尔菲艾斯冲着通讯器叹了口气，笑着翻起自己的行程表。

由于同性孕育的需求催进了受精卵培育技术的发展，考虑到自身健康，如今大多数想要后代的伴侣即便异性也会选择避孕与体外受精，而受到这种技术的影响，一部分由此诞生的男性具有受孕的能力，女性则具有授精的能力。  
如果亚历山大肯追究的话，他会发现他留在子代培育中心的档案上显示他并不是通过技术手段形成的受精卵，而是自然体内受精。好在他的确没有心思也没有权限去追究这回事——莱因哈特其实是他母亲的事实。  
年少懵懂的时期，两个即将从军校毕业的少年间无意发生了一次不该发生的事，虽然那次之后再没跨越雷池半步，莱因哈特却不慎在意外后有了身孕，二人这才知晓他的体质特殊，只得秘密将孩子生下来。  
时至今日，也过去了17年，那一晚错误所酝酿的尴尬早在彼此密不可分的熟稔与依赖中被抹平。对待亚历山大，两人虽自知是他的生父，却也没有多少实感，比起将他视为自己的孩子，更多是看做罗严克拉姆王朝合格的继承人，因而对彼此之间的交往并无影响。亚历山大此刻提起，倒让他们不得不重新面对这个问题，与挚友之间传出关系不洁的暧昧绯闻固然使人恼火，可要为此生分起来得不偿失也大可不必，索性旁人都知晓他俩关系亲近，甚至当着众人面前做出些爱侣之间的行为也不觉得过分。  
总之，他俩即便结了婚有了后代，旁人也不以为意外，可对当事人来说，让他俩以世俗的礼节结合在一起是对“挚友”的曲解，他们确信彼此相爱，彼此间也的确不反感过度的接触，之所以不发生关系，除开二人在欲望上的克制与淡薄，或许也是特意要与常人界定的“相爱”区分开来。  
因此亚历山大无疑是一个矛盾的存在，一旦他想追究，则会更加使原本就不擅长处理情感的莱因哈特对自己与吉尔菲艾斯之间的关系感到困惑——这是吉尔菲艾斯不希望看到的。  
然而二人约见是为了应付储君对身世的探究，结果见面之后忍不住叙旧，喝些酒、说些话，便把亚历山大的事抛到了脑后。莱因哈特难得见到他，一时高兴，微露醉态，惯养的性子在吉尔菲艾斯面前使出来还和少年时期一样娇蛮。他走到落地窗前，侧过头望着身后的友人，一脸狡黠地问：“你觉得费沙和海尼森的夜晚哪个更美？”  
红发男子上前一步贴近凯撒的身后，两人一同望向窗外，星空璀璨，正如罗严克拉姆王朝此刻的繁荣与安康撒遍了银河帝国的每一寸土地。星星在哪里发光都一样，但只有在莱因哈特身边的时候，它们对吉尔菲艾斯来说才有意义。  
“今晚的话，费沙好看一些。”  
“怎么，还分情况而言吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯点点头，“比如在二十年前，奥丁的夜空往往是最好看的。出游时，克罗伊那赫的星空也很美，不过即便是在卡契布兰加那种地方，飘雪的夜空也别有一番风味。”  
莱因哈特挑起眉头打量了他半晌，似乎是明白了他的意思，勾起一抹俏皮的笑容：“既然哪里都不错，你就干脆不要回海尼森了。”  
“您是说认真的吗？”  
“当然，你总不能在海尼森那地方待一辈子吧。”  
“不在您身边的时候，日子确实比较难熬。”  
“这么多年，真是辛苦你了。”金发凯撒依偎到友人怀里，吉尔菲艾斯顺势搂住他的肩膀。“还是您更辛苦，”他心疼地捏了捏莱因哈特的手臂，“是不是比上次见的时候又轻了些？”  
“那种小事不知道。”莱因哈特转过身来，凝视着红发友人的脸，这张脸比通讯器的屏幕上更真实，与记忆中无甚差别，仔细比较起来却发觉又成熟了不少。想到过去吃住同行黏在一起的日子，又想到十几年来日积月累的思念无处倾诉，莱因哈特不免心下不快，抱怨道：“吉尔菲艾斯，我真是一秒也不想再和你分开了。干脆你这次就别回去海尼森了，留下来吧。”  
吉尔菲艾斯听出他的醉意，笑着安抚对方：“莱因哈特大人，您喝得太快了，先休息一下吧。”  
“我喝了多少，我心里清楚。”玉白柔软的手轻轻地抚摸红发男子的下巴，莱因哈特将额头贴在友人的脸上，“吉尔菲艾斯，再陪我一会儿。”  
“放心，我现在哪里也不去。”  
吉尔菲艾斯将凯撒带到床边坐下，正巧见着了搁放在床头柜上的挂坠，银质的链条与挂坠被护养得很好。想到亚历山大提起过，吉尔菲艾斯心中一动，问道：“您现在还需要这个吗？”  
“嗯，留着让我安心一些。”  
“我就在这里，您也还是需要吗？”  
“你要是不走了，我就把它收起来。”  
莱因哈特躺着看向床前的红发友人，对方握着他的手，若有若无地捏着他的手指。他拉了拉吉尔菲艾斯的手：“你也躺下吧。”  
吉尔菲艾斯并不多言，紧贴着莱因哈特的身侧躺下，适宜的环境与舒适的氛围让他昏昏欲睡。莱因哈特侧过来向他的方向靠近了一些，渐渐闭上眼睛。对待亲生的孩子唯恐避之不及，对待孩子的父亲却百般依恋，哪怕吉尔菲艾斯导致的怀孕令他惊恐万分，他也仍把吉尔菲艾斯视作最让他感到安全的人——莱因哈特就是这么难以琢磨，却又直白明了。  
令人放松的气息近在咫尺，迷迷糊糊中，吉尔菲艾斯忽然想到了十几年前在军校寝室中的那个夜晚。他对那晚的记忆其实很模糊，没在大脑中留下快感的印象，仅仅是在本能驱使下所完成的一切。偶尔在半梦半醒的状态下他会回忆起那么一点点舒爽，却也不清晰，仿佛他在做的时候现实是梦境，而当他真正清醒，欢爱又成了他的梦境。  
现在莱因哈特就在他身边，让他的回忆更具体，身体似乎在隐隐发热，陌生又令人好奇的刺激感在下腹中乱窜。吉尔菲艾斯没有一次真正消除过那晚之后被唤醒的欲望，尽管他将自身的欲望视为罪恶，在海尼森的十几年中都不曾有过生理方面的发泄，而一想到他和莱因哈特打破禁忌的那晚，灼热的情欲会烧得他呼吸滚烫。他不可能忘掉自己的第一次，也不可能忘掉莱因哈特属于他的第一次。  
金发凯撒安稳地睡在他怀里，神情放松的五官格外恬静。除了心跳以外，吉尔菲艾斯听不见别的声音了。他轻柔地抚摸怀中友人柔软的脸颊，从对方肩头捻起一束凉凉的发丝放到嘴边亲吻。他毫无自觉地做着这件事，也毫无自觉地看着莱因哈特缓缓睁开了眼睛，无声地和他对视。  
莱因哈特从他手中抽回自己的头发，没说什么，眼含笑意。“我睡了多久？”  
“不到半小时。”  
“看来夜晚还很长。”  
凯撒轻声说，缓缓凑近吉尔菲艾斯的脸，用额头顶住他的，然后是鼻尖。吉尔菲艾斯凝视着面前如冰川般纯粹透彻的双眼，冥冥之中受到了指引，他小心翼翼地抬起下巴，感受越来越近的温热与吐息，一点点靠近、再靠近，然后他碰到了莱因哈特的嘴唇。  
仅仅是这一下，两人间二十来年的平衡忽然全被打破，一样新的东西填充进来了，或者说是被予以现形，一切都要重新回归秩序。  
莱因哈特忽然无法控制地颤抖起来，他撇开脸，平躺着做深呼吸。吉尔菲艾斯坐起来看着他，待他心绪平稳，他猛地搂过红发男人的脖子，一口咬上了对方的嘴唇。  
吉尔菲艾斯的嘴上传来一阵尖锐的刺痛，他舔了舔被咬破的地方，于是碰到了莱因哈特的舌头。莱因哈特像在汲取他的血液一样吮吸，他惯着对方，直到两个人气喘吁吁。凉凉的手指碰了碰他的嘴唇，凯撒往日庄严动听的声线有些沙哑：“咬破了。”  
“没关系，不疼。明天就会好了。”  
这一刻莱因哈特的表情变得很脆弱，像担心他会消失一样，重新搂住他的脖子。他固执又飞快地解开吉尔菲艾斯的衣领，让那一处早已愈合的创口暴露出来，然后猛地咬住。这次莱因哈特没有用力，而是怜惜地亲吻与舔舐，细微的酥麻感让吉尔菲艾斯警惕起来，又因对莱因哈特的纵容而下意识放松。  
他紧紧地攥住了莱因哈特脑后的枕头，屏住呼吸，不去嗅莱因哈特发丝里的香气，不去想莱因哈特柔软的蔷薇色唇瓣，吉尔菲艾斯一眼不眨地盯着散开在眼前的华丽的金黄色发丝，发现自己的裤子变紧了。  
“莱因哈特大人……”他叹了一口气，趴在金发友人的身上，胡乱跳动的心脏紧紧地压着莱因哈特的胸腔。莱因哈特的手顺着他的脖子往下，仔细地描摹着他胸口的另一处致命伤痕，重新抬起他的脸，轻柔地用嘴碰了碰被他刚才咬破的地方。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你还活着，对吧？”  
“是。为了您，我还活着。”  
“你还活着……所以我派你去了海尼森，还让你在海尼森待了17年。”  
“乐意效劳。”  
“我们分开了17年！”  
“我现在在您身边。”吉尔菲艾斯在醉意朦胧的友人耳边安抚，“您可以再多依赖我一点。”  
“让我感受你。”  
金发凯撒呼吸急促地命令道，白皙的面颊因激动而泛起嫣红：“我现在就要感受你。给我吧。像那晚一样……”  
吉尔菲艾斯纹丝不动，他彻底被这道指令惊呆了，但他反应过来，像往常那样从不让莱因哈特将同一条指令下达第二次。  
他仔细伺候着金发友人身上敏感的地方，莱因哈特生疏地应对他同样生疏的技巧。残存在酒精之外的理智让两个人都很害臊，但对彼此坦诚的亲密驱散了未知带来的不安。吉尔菲艾斯吻住莱因哈特的双唇，兴奋得眼前一阵阵发黑。  
莱因哈特摸索着解开他的腰带，他也娴熟地替对方脱下军服，制服纷纷从床上滑落。两人早已不是第一次赤诚相见，因而这和哪一次都一样自然，却也和哪一次都截然不同。  
有反应的下体自然找到了渴望安身的秘处，吉尔菲艾斯没有急着进去，只是在入口处磨蹭，让莱因哈特一点点适应。莱因哈特扶着他的下身，对性事的陌生与畏惧没有阻拦他的决心，他带着友人的下体向自己的腿间送去，同时揽住对方的肩膀索取慰藉。  
吉尔菲艾斯动得很慢，摩擦感若有若无的，随着快感的累积，他不由自主地加快了速度，更加贴紧了身下的金发友人。  
一来二去，莱因哈特感到自己身子发热，两腿间的部位好像不太对劲，被蹭得痒痒麻麻的，将手手指试探过去，竟发现下方有些湿润了。是他能受孕的体质在作祟，他本该为此清醒过来，却被与吉尔菲艾斯结合的渴望打散了理智，只知道体内空落落的，开始渴望被填满了。  
他主动抬起腰向吉尔菲艾斯的下体上蹭，被滚烫的硬物戳到时便格外舒适。吉尔菲艾斯也发现了这一点，他搂着凯撒的腰，瞄准了往那里面捅，一下钻进去了一截。莱因哈特闷闷地哼了一声，仰倒在床上。  
“您没事吗？”  
“嗯……我没事。”莱因哈特咬住下唇，狭长的眼睑被情欲催生出一丝妩媚，半合着看着他：“你怎么样？”  
吉尔菲艾斯浑身的血液都被这一瞥调动起来，他的下体不由自主地跳动了一下，羞得将脸埋进金发凯撒的颈窝。“我有事，莱因哈特大人……”  
莱因哈特下意识抱住友人的脑袋，柔软的手指轻柔地梳理怀中的红发：“你怎么了？”  
“太舒服了……我已经无法忍耐了。”他缓缓动起来，莱因哈特毫无防备地唤了一声，重新控制住自己的呻吟。  
破处的那晚吉尔菲艾斯已经记不得自己是怎么做的了，因而这晚就像他的第一次，莱因哈特也像是第一次，这仍然是属于他们的第一次。  
他进的地方又烫又紧，像闯入了地狱，但又软软的、滑溜溜的，像冲上了天堂。各种触感夹杂着裹住他敏感的勃起，好像要把他的下半身都吞没了一样。吉尔菲艾斯不由哼出声来，固定住凯撒的腰反复进出。  
滚烫的、被灼伤般的饱胀感瞬时从下腹传来，莱因哈特紧紧地抓住身下的床单，被顶得喘息不止，酥麻感麻痹了他的四肢，令他浑身都使不出力气。  
他潜意识想要抗拒这种顺从的状态，但他也清楚身上的是吉尔菲艾斯，是他能够信赖且交付一切的对象。  
吉尔菲艾斯不住地顶送进去，莱因哈特的体内像高温的沸水，令他下身火热，紧实的触感舒服得要命，想要不断地摩擦。  
莱因哈特身上久违的熟悉的味道给了他极大的慰藉，让他的情绪放松，而身体更加冲动。记忆中那场舒适的梦境再次浮现了，这次要真实许多，也强烈得可怕。吉尔菲艾斯借由索取的本能挺动腰胯，一次次捅进了凯撒的秘密深处。  
钻进来的东西越来越难以忽视，它好像大了一圈，又硬了不少，也动得更快了。因为逐渐清醒而恢复的理智又被顶得散去，莱因哈特摸着自己身下扩张得异常宽的地方，那根东西就在进出这里，被撑开的位置滑不溜秋的，温度很高。  
莱因哈特暂时没法组织起有效的思考，直觉性像一种伤害，但又弄得他舒爽无比。他难耐地收起腿，无意中触碰到了友人的腰，吉尔菲艾斯的腰肌绷得紧紧的，仍在用力。随即吉尔菲艾斯架着他的胯部往下沉了沉，让两人缠绵得更深。  
对方不断地往他里面钻，像要挖出什么一般反复地凿。下腹强烈的酥麻感纠缠着他，莱因哈特自己也意识到，虽然第一次的记忆已经模糊不清，但一定也和这晚一样，吉尔菲艾斯弄得他不停地流水。他一面觉得很难受，一面又觉得爽得要死，喉咙里咽呜了两声，受不住地呻吟出来。  
莱因哈特原本就动听的声音妩媚起来让人热血沸腾，吉尔菲艾斯从来没有这样舒服过，一切的思绪都飘远了，而集中在他身上的只有无限爆发的快感和欲望。  
金发凯撒忽然一把按住他的胸膛，翻身让两个人换了位置，主动坐到友人的身上动作。然而他无力应对强烈的欲潮带来的酸软，只得叉开腿跪在吉尔菲艾斯的身侧，被贯穿得浑身无力。  
下体只是半勃，被撞击得一抖一抖的，下方的穴口则兴奋异常，某个瞬间莱因哈特意识到了他十几年来都错过了什么，又即刻羞耻地摆动腰肢加以掩饰。  
吉尔菲艾斯按着他的腰，追寻快感的本能令他顶进湿湿软软的地方，他专注地凝视着莱因哈特动情的面颊，深深地被这幅只属于他的面孔所吸引。  
世俗无法在他俩的身上加以束缚，他们之间的关系早已突破了种种称谓能够定义的极限，在他们二人的世界中，彼此就是他们的唯一，也是他们的全部，因而能给予对方自身能倾尽的所有。  
也许莱因哈特无法处理他和吉尔菲艾斯之间究竟拥有着什么样的情感，但这已经不重要了，肢体交融所表达的信息胜过了含混不清的言语，而更细腻的交流在他们的血液中流淌。理性未必比冲动更高尚，正是想要拥有对方、感受对方的冲动，能最直白地袒露彼此之间的真心。  
吉尔菲艾斯揽住了怀中人，年轻躯体下的活力克制不住地从浓郁的爱意中滋生，两人竭尽全力地拥有对方、极尽所能地索取最无法定义的愉悦，直到彻底地发泄了，一种顺畅的迸射感伴随他瞬间的失神恢复了清醒。  
莱因哈特的胸膛起伏不平，连身处斗志昂扬的战场上也无法比拟的美艳浸遍了他的全身，冰蓝色的双目中持久地酝酿着对于眼前红发男子的依恋。吉尔菲艾斯支起上身，再次深深地与凯撒接吻，紧紧地搂着对方一齐相拥躺下。

次日莱因哈特醒来时，吉尔菲艾斯已经穿戴齐整，正坐在沙发前和什么人通话。金发凯撒揉了揉眼睛，迷迷糊糊地坐起来，身上已经被换上了睡袍，私密处传来的隐隐不适令他面上一热。  
“陛下。”吉尔菲艾斯转过头来唤他，他正想纠正称呼的问题，恍然见到通讯器还没挂断，在屏幕另一边的赫然是此刻留在了海尼森的储君亚历山大。  
“是你呀。一大早的有什么事吗？”  
金发少年露出难以置信的表情，望了望他，又望了望吉尔菲艾斯，似乎是明白了什么。  
“储君陛下有事想要问您。”红发大公站起身，将位置让给了凯撒。莱因哈特从容不迫地坐下来，习惯性地将双腿交叠在一起：“什么事？”  
“您还有多少事想瞒着我？”  
莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯对视一眼，问道：“我瞒着你什么了？你倒说说看，你知道什么了？”  
“我知道那枚挂坠里是我亲生父亲的东西。”  
见父皇想要驳斥，亚历山大立刻补充说：“我也已经知道吉尔菲艾斯是我的生父了。”  
莱因哈特诧异地扭过头去，吉尔菲艾斯摇了摇头，示意不是他告知的对方。“你从哪听说的？”  
“这不重要。但您明明知道那是我父亲的东西，却坚持说与我无关！”  
凯撒闻言不耐地挑起眉头，扬起下巴严肃地说：“因为，你听好了——挂坠是我的东西，将来也不会赠与你，自然与你无关！”  
“可那也是我的父亲！”  
“你自己问问吉尔菲艾斯，他属于谁。”  
金发少年立刻瞪向一旁红头发的高个男人，全然没意识到已经被父皇带偏了方向。他本想着吉尔菲艾斯大公即便不向着他，也多少会为这问题摇摆一阵，但他见到父亲脸上的神情时就已经明了了答案——  
“……莱因哈特大人，”吉尔菲艾斯无奈又宠溺地笑了笑，“我属于您。”  
他说的不是“凯撒”或是“陛下”，意味着他效忠的不是这个“一国之主”，而仅仅是莱因哈特本人。金发的凯撒骄傲地看向自己的儿子，脸上再次露出独属于胜利者的笑容。  
亚历山大忽然感到在这场争执中较真的自己十分可笑，是啊，这的确是一件小事，可他并不因为它是件小事就能劝慰自己心平气和，却也无法激发自己的厌恶。  
“说起来有件事，原本打算下了书面通知再和你说，索性今天提前告诉你：最后一个学年的课业完成后，你就准备去海尼森任职，替吉尔菲艾斯减轻负担。预计两年内顶替海尼森总督一职。”  
“两年内？我？海尼森总督？”  
金发凯撒点点头，“不用担心，奥贝斯坦会辅佐你。要是办不到，我想你就不适合继续担任‘储君’的身份了。”  
金发少年哑口无言，良久，他认命地点了点头。他不在乎自己究竟能不能做储君，将来会不会成为凯撒，但他无法忍受会失去莱因哈特的认可。  
随着通讯器的挂断，凯撒的寝宫内安静了下来，莱因哈特默不作声地盯着显示屏，半晌都没有说话。往往在知道自己做得不够好时，他就会表现得这么反常，这一点别扭的坦率始终未曾改变。  
“让储君陛下两年内顶替海尼森总督一职的事，您并没有和我商量。”  
“嗯。”莱因哈特撇开头，不情愿地低声应道：“你要是不愿意，我就收回这个想法。”  
红发男子轻声笑了出来，弯下身凑近友人的耳边：“如果是莱因哈特大人的话，半年内就能做到了吧？”  
莱因哈特悄悄地睨着高个男人，明白过来对方的意思，不禁展露出明朗的笑颜：“你说的没错，我不该低估亚历山大。吉尔菲艾斯，给你一年的时间，培养他，让他接替你的位置，接下来交给奥贝斯坦。你就回到费沙来，我另行安排。”  
红发大公深情地凝视着面前十七年间朝思暮想此刻却唾手可得的挚爱，郑重又大胆地吻了吻对方的脸颊：“遵命。”


End file.
